Regret wish, a second chance
by pinkrose311
Summary: .COMPLETED.Rin has a chance to go back to the time when Len died for her. What will she do differently? Rin: If I had a chance to go back in time, I would make it so that you didn't die for me...
1. Please

**For all of you wondering, this is not a regular Story of Evil story. Take a guess from the title to see what the twist is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

Len…please come back.

I shivered in the knee deep water, but I didn't care. Let the cold wash over me and drench me with some sort of feeling. As I clenched the glass bottle, I couldn't help but remember that terrible night…

"_Rin…"he looked so sad at that time; I didn't even know why yet._

"_Len, it's just a revolt, so do something about it!" he avoided my eyes again, and didn't speak. _

"_Well?" I asked hotly. He then looked me straight in the eyes with a solemn and serious expression._

"_It's not just a revolt my highness…it's a revolution." I didn't see the difference at first, but as I looked out the window, I finally got it. They would take over, and have me killed. I quickly backed away, and stared in shock into no known direction. My servant Len walked towards me and was about to wrap me in his warm arms, but a loud noise got our attention. From the hallway, we could hear the shouts and footsteps of someone running towards us._

"_Hurry, let's go!" Len grabbed my hand, and together we ran to the highest room in the castle. My bedroom. It didn't make a difference though. By that point, I had already accepted my fate, but was terrified of it after that, I couldn't remember exactly what happened. The last thing I could remember was Len taking his clothes off and telling me to change into them and flee the castle, saying we were twins so it would be alright. It was a blur, and happened so quickly, I didn't understand the whole situation until I ran out of the castle. But by then, it was too late._

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, threating to fall without warning, but I kept them in. I don't deserve it, and crying won't bring Len back. Nothing will…but this small wish. _His_ last wish.

_If we were ever to be reborn,_

_At that time, I would like to be with you again_

I cringed at the thought of his smiling face. His loving embraces. Even when I had him kill that girl, he still embraced me as if I wasn't evil. Hot tears slid down my cheek, but I didn't care. Dropping the message, I fell into the water, hands covering my face.

"Len…LEN!" I cried out to him, though I knew he wouldn't come. He was dead.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Len. For all I've done. You were always there for me, yet I was always so cruel. "

"_Even if everyone hates you…even if you are evil…I will always love you. So please, smile."_

Why would you say that? Why would you say that! I sobbed loudly as I shook from anger and grief. He shouldn't have loved me! I don't deserve it! It should have been me to die! I should have…

I stopped shaking for a moment and looked up. A breeze blew and my tears drying them, but I ignored it. I tried to contemplate why I was so worked up about this. Why?

Because of me. Of whom I am. Even if I was evil to everyone else, I always tried to be kinder to Len. He made me smile. I needed him. Only now do I realize I loved him…but it's too late for that! I can never tell him! He's gone and it's all my fault! I'm glad he died though! At least now he's free from me!

Regret washed over me as I took back all of my hate and actions from before. So many things I would do different. I placed my hands in my face and cried hopelessly into them. Between sobs of pain, I managed to get my words out.

"If I could *sobs* if I could go back…I would change the past, so you lived in the end. My life *sobs* my evil life should pay for my selfish acts of inhumanity…" I couldn't continue though, and simply yelled out in anger.

"Len! I'm sorry Len! Please forgive me!" I shut my eyes tighter and whispered out to the ocean. "Please gods…please listen to me."

Len…_Rin…_LEN…_Rin…_

"_Rin, you need to know something…something important…,"_ It was terrible. Like I could hear his voice again, speaking in his kind and soft voice. So close…

"Len…"

"Rin…I will always protect you…even now..." It sounded so real; I couldn't even hear the sounds of the waves anymore; almost like I was there again.

"Even though this seems bad, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe from them." I felt a hand on my back, and turned around in shock. Before me, alive again, was my brother Len.

"Len? Why are you…?" I was no longer at the beach, but in my bedroom. I was dressed in an extravagant yellow dress; not the cloak I've grown so accustomed to wearing. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, so I simply stared into the sad cerulean eyes I had missed so much. Smiling.


	2. remember

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be him. I saw his head separate from his body. His eyes open, yet not alive; eerily staring at me with a smile on his lifeless face. Yet here was the same set of eyes looking at me again like he had that night…

"Len…" I gaped at him and turned my body so I faced him in full. How could I have not noticed it before? Same colored hair, eyes, and even nose. Like looking into a mirror, But I liked this reflection more. I reached out and touched his cheek gently to make sure he was real and not some illusion caused by insanity.

Warmth. That's what I felt. He looked surprised at first, but then placed his hand over mine and smiled softly.

"Rin, do you understand whats going to happen?"

Yes. I know exactly whats going to happen. But instead of saying that, I shook my head stupidly like I had no idea. He chuckled slightly as if it was a cruel joke.

"They're going to come…and take you away from me." he pulled me in close and hugged me tightly; like if he let go, id disappear.

"They want to take you Rin, I know it. They say you're evil Rin. They say you're inhumane and selfish. But… I know it's not the real you." at this point he pulled back to look at me sadly, and I couldn't take it. The gilt I felt was tearing me apart. I WAS evil. I WAS selfish. I was cruel. I never appreciated you like I should have. I never LOVED you like I should have…

I couldn't stare into his loving eyes any longer, and buried my head into his chest, tears building in my eyes.

"Even if you did all those cruel things…I know you didn't mean it. It's just because the way you were rose. I know the real you." he gently petted my head and I gripped his shirt, clinging to his scent. "Your kind, truly. You get hurt easily, and are afraid of being alone. And even if you are evil like everyone says you are, it doesn't matter, because I will always protect you. You are dear to me." I pulled back and he wiped a tear away.

"Len, I know."

"You know-,"

"I know we're twins!" he got a shocked expression on his face that slowly turned to a look of pain.

"Len how long have you known?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Why didn't you tell-,"

"There isn't time for this now! As we speak, that red solider is probably already on her way!" I looked down, and balled my fists up. The time was coming. Len would trade places with me, and everything would go back to how it was. All by myself. Alone.

"Rin, I have this plan. I can… take your place." I shot my face up in horror. My time with Len was ending already. He stood up and removed his cloak, then putting a hand out for me to get up.

"We are going to switch clothes, you see. And you'll escape through the secret passage. Were twins so… no one will notice." He then took off his coat and shirt, looking away the whole time. I stood in silence because I knew what would happen if I did this.

"Len, you can't do this!" I begged. He only smiled and patted my head.

"It'll be alright. It's just for now, so I can be sure they won't hurt you. It's my duty as your servant to protect you."

"But you're not just my servant, you're my twin Len!" I ran to him, and gripped his bare back tightly. They wouldn't try to hurt me; they are going to kill me. And I'm sure he knows it.

"But Rin…"

"You can't do this Len! They'll kill you! They'll kill you…" I sobbed into his neck, and breathed in his warmth. I had missed him so much, I couldn't let go. Not again. You don't miss something until it's gone, but you don't realize how stupid you were until your twin gets beheaded.

"Rin I have to. I won't let you die." He sounded pained to say it. Like he was sad too leave me.

"Let me Len. I deserve it…"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! I love you Len. I love you more than anybody I ever knew! You're the only thing that matters to me, and I won't let you die for me!" I pushed him away. And then I could hear it. In the distance of this huge castle, footsteps could be heard. My time was ending.

"Rin there coming, we don't have much time." And then I realized…

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You will? Alright then." He removed the rest of his clothing, as did I. We swapped quickly, and he took his hair out of his ponytail. The crown rested perfectly on his head. Like staring into a mirror, but I hate this reflection now. Because now he will die, while I live on. I stared sadly at him, and he came to me.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but cry more. Then the banging at the door.

"Princess Rilliane! Open up right now!" an angry woman's voice yelled through the locked door. Len took my hand and ran to the wardrobe with a secret door behind it. He opened it, and set me in the wardrobe, but I wouldn't go in. not yet.

"Len please…"

"Please promise me something Rin."

"Anything."

"Always remember me…"

"Of course."

"Find someone new to care for…"

"Maybe…"

"And live on…smiling." Before I could answer, he pushed be forcefully into the compartment, and locked the door. I couldn't see anything, but could slightly hear what was going on.

The door was kicked down, and two sets of footsteps could be heard.

"You are truly evil. Not even putting up a fight huh? Makes no difference to me, you've caused enough despair in this country."

"I did what I thought was right…and I don't regret it." Len said. Even if it wasn't direct, I could tell Len was talking to me. I slid down the side of the wall. In the dark, all I could do was cry violently as the past repeated itself. I ran down the passage way, and ended up outside the castle in cold night air.

I thought of what Len had last said to me.

"I can't Len…not without you."


	3. Me

And so I ran once more. Ran until I couldn't run any longer. Last night I selpt on the street, and woke up late into the morning. I was woken up by people laughing and running besides me. I asked what all the commotion was about.

"Didn't you hear? They announced that the queen will be executed at 3'o clock today. What a joyous occasion!" A man said smiling. I looked back at him in shock, though I knew the execution would have happened anyway. He looked me up and down suspiciously.

"Hey…you know what? You look just like the queen herself. Course, I never got a close look at her, but still…" I pushed him out of the way and ran from there. I ran to the only place I could think of that Len would be. The prison.

The guards wouldn't let me in saying how the queen was being held in there. I went far behind the jail, and looked through all the bars that led into the holding cells. They were all empty. Probably because of the revolution. I looked through them all, but no living thing was there except the mice. I knew the guards were lying; there was no way they would hold the queen in there.

It should be me. I'm the evil queen, not my brother! He's done nothing wrong, and yet he will die today when I should be. I got to my knees and pulled his cloak around me.

"It's useless…" I cried into my hands.

"Rin?" someone said from behind the bars. I jumped up quickly and looked through. Slowly, a figure walked towards me. It was Len. He was wearing rags and looked as though he was beaten badly, but I could still see his sweet face smiling at me. I don't deserve it though.

I got close to the bars once more and desperately grasped them. The cells were dug out, so I was looking down on him. I reached my hand through hoping he would grab it and escape. Somehow fit through the bars and run away with me. But he didn't. He took my hand and kissed it tenderly instead. Even with death quickly approaching, he was still playing servant. It brought tears to my already wet eyes.

"Rin, you know I can't escape from here."

"I don't care Len! Tell the guards it's you! Tell them I'm the real queen! I'm the one they want! I'm the evil one…"

"You're not evil. Your kind and sweet. Rin, your everything to me." I moved my face closer to the bars and was met with his close to them also. I brought my hand to his face and rubbed my thumb against his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. My dear brother that I love so much…I will never see him again after today. I want go through that again. There must be a reason why I was sent to re-live this period in my life.

"Then… I will tell them." I was about to get up and run around to the front to reveal myself when Len grabbed my wrist through the bars and held tightly.

"No, don't. Rin, as this last wish for you, please let me take your place. I want nothing more than for you to live. Live a new life without the politics and army's to worry about. A life were you'll be happy…without me."

"No! Don't you get it? I can't be happy without you! If you leave me then…then…" he placed his finger over my mouth in a shushing manner and looked at me with crystal blue pleading eyes.

"Alright, it's almost time then…get the prisoner and let's go." The guards from the inside were saying. I checked my pocket watch and the big hand was on the two while the little hand was on the nine. The end was near already.

"May I see your watch quickly!" he said realizing we were rushed. I gave it to him and he disappeared for a second, but then reappeared again holding it out for me. I took it and looked at him one last time before we had to part.

"Rin, please promise me you'll see me off with a smile?" he asked before sinking into the darkness. Light flooded into the room and shouts could be heard, but I ran away so quickly they seemed muffled by the wind. To where I was running, I had no idea, but I felt as if I needed to run out all of my fears and sadness. All of the sad memories of us together. They would never happen again…

I stopped in place and stared hopelessly into the sky. I decided to open the watch again and count down my moment until misery would return. To my surprise, a note popped out.

_If we were ever to be reborn,_

_At that time, I would like to be with you again_

The last thing Len said to me before I ran away the first time. I didn't understand it then, but now…

I threw the watch down and stepped on it, making sure it was broken. I knew what I was going to do, and time would no longer get in my way.

"Booo!"

"Daughter of Evil!"

"Die already!"

I heard the screams coming from a large crowd gathered in the square. I pushed through them all not caring who I shoved. On a platform that held a guillotine, Len was being led by rope by the knight in red, who turned out to be a woman. She seemed familiar, but I didn't care enough to think on it. I had one goal and one goal alone.

I made my way to the front of the crowd just as Len was being set into place. When I say set, I mean more like kicked by the woman. She held out a scroll and read it out loud.

"By the people of the Yellow Kingdom, I hereby sentence you to death by decapitation. Any oppose?" no one spoke up and it remained dead silent. I regretted everything in my life. It all is one big regret I only wish to take back. A terrible mistake that can't be fixed. Now, I know what I have to do. I can't go back to the way things were again.

"None? Then prepare to be executed. Guards! Drop th-,"

"WAIT!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Everyone looked directly at me as I stepped up onto the platform, hood still around my head.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" the woman asked rudely. I took a deep breath and looked at Len. He looked so helpless, yet he begged me with his eyes to not do what I was about to do.

"He is not the queen you are looking for." I stated simply. My heart pounded in my chest. If this worked…this was the end of me.

"He?"

"Not the queen?"

"But he looks just like her, how is this possible?"

"What do mean it's not the queen?" she asked rudely again. I stopped were I was for a moment. As if time froze, I stayed in place.

I could still get out of this. I could still leave and live on. Find a new life...but instead I chose this life I was supposed to have.

"He's not the daughter of evil because I am!" I removed my hood and everyone gasped in shock. "He is merely my…servant." I couldn't look at Len and instead looked out into the crowd of people goggling at me.

"It's her, it's her! It's really her!"

"Capture her, seize her, sentence her to death!"

"Grab her!"

I was seized from behind by the woman and she looked me up and down. She motioned for the guards to dot the same to Len.

"It's a boy!" the shouted. The woman looked furious. They threw Len onto the ground, and he looked up at me sadly.

"Why Rin? Why did you…" he whispered tearfully.

"Please don't cry Len…" I said. It wasn't long before I was thrown onto the ground also, but the woman grabbed a fist of my hair and pulled me up so I was on my knees. She grasped it tightly as she yelled. I suddenly noticed a man coming towards us. The Prince of Blue. He got in front of me and looked down at me with sympathetic eyes. I winced at his sudden coldness as he turned away and held a hand up.

"Spare the servant, Kill the queen." He said.

"NO!" Len cried out, but the guard's held him tightly so that he couldn't escape. The woman withdrew her sword with her free hand and grasped my hair tighter.

"Citizens! The _real_ Daughter of evil is with us now! By order of the Prince of Blue, I hereby sentence her to death! Any oppose?" a chorus of "Kill her!" answered her. My own people…hate me. I never needed them though, because I always had Len.

"Any last words?" she asked cruelly. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes. Bring my servant here." I said in a royal voice. They brought Len to me and he hugged my tightly despite the situation we were in.

"Why did you do it? "He asked tears streaming down his face.

"Please don't cry Len, I did it for you. You deserve to live a life without me ruining it. That way…you can be happy. I've enjoyed being with you but…now it's time for goodbye." I said still smiling.

"Don't say that Rin. I love you no matter what, whether it was as your servant or as your twin. Please know that I'll never be able to live happily again…without you."

In a voice so no one would hear, I looked gently at him and said these words, "At a time when things are better again, I would want to be with you Len. Please don't forget me." I was yanked back.

"Times up." The woman said. I looked at all the faces. Kaito had a look of confusion. I couldn't understand why, but I guess when you lose someone and find the person who caused their death, you get mixed feelings. The crowd held angry glares and ugly sneers.

I looked at Len one last time. He still had tears on his face. I smiled at him, and he gave me a sad halfhearted one back. I couldn't help but let my tears fall too. I hope he will be happy…

This was all happening so suddenly…I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I have no regrets. The woman knight raised her sword into the air above her head.

"Pease remember me, Len."

She brought it down and sliced my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the last chapter, but I probably will do an epilogue if you want. Hope you enjoyed this story of evil twist, and please review!<strong>


End file.
